Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-29926855-20170512043157/@comment-29612040-20170514171139
Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: Mamoswine130 escribió: Shira918 escribió: Sabia que dirias eso, ya lo esperaba. No yo nunca dije que Jiraiya le ganaba a Pain con ese Jutsu yo dije que Jiraiya habria vencido a los 3 primeros con ese Jutsu en baja pero tu ni lees bien lo que digo asi que... Aunque existe algo llamado evadir. Nunca dije que no existiera o que Pain no pudiera intentar evadir pero solo se quedaria en eso en un intento. ¿debido a que motivo? Por que simplemente es un Jutsu que Pain no puede evadir debido a sus propiedades. ¿Pero cuáles son esas propiedades que lo hacen ineludibles? Primero, el Jutsu tiene gran rango pues es un Sapo gigante lo cual lo hace dificil de esquivar, tambien es veloz e impredecible. Tan veloz como puede ser algo en caída. De todas formas ¿como puede ser impredecible algo que necesita que el usuario este por encima del objetivo para funcionar? Eso de hecho no es cierto, Jiraiya puede invocarlo desde otro lado ese es el fin del Jutsu (por eso es impredecible), literalmente tirarte un sapo encima https://youtu.be/jGKIqsjYUzw (min 19:40) Pain no habria podido esquivar algo asi (los 3 primeros). No. Es impredecible debido a que el oponente es atacado desde un punto ciego, en este caso desde por encima de la cabeza, la invocación es convocada por el invocados cuando éste sigue por los cielos, es por esta misma razón que al oír la ejecución de este jutsu, Ibiki y el Random a su lado alzaron la vista y el motivo por el cual Jiraiya estuviera encima del sapo y no desde otra posición. Y el Jutsu no es la aparición instantánea del sapo por encima de algo o alguien, el Jutsu es invocado desde los cielos a varios metros de distancia para caer por encima de su objetivo. Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique (Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu) Ninjutsu, B-rank, Offensive, All Ranges User: Jiraiya All strategies are meaningless! Such is the incomparably hard pressure of the Toad’s abdomen!! The groundbreaking fall of the giant Toad! A destructive dive that takes full advantage of a giant Toad’s bodily mass! The strength of the fall varies depending on the caster. In the case of someone like Jiraiya from the Sannin, the summon can be performed in an instant right above the target, further adding the great gravitational force of a good several hundred meters high dive to the Toad’s own weight!! The earth-crawling python is efficiently attacked from above! Caught into the fall of the giant Toad, it cannot perform any technique, in spite of its characteristically sharp spirit… No, eso es imposible como dice el Databook el sapo es invocado al instante justo encima del objetivo Jiraiya no nesecita estar en el aire para poder hacer eso y menos si indica que es a cien metros (¿Jiraiya es capaz de saltar tan alto?). Como te mostre antes (cuando lo utilizo sobre la rinoceronte) el no necesariamente debe estar en el aire. De hecho cuando Minato lo utilizo el no estaba en el aire, cuando Gamabunta cae encima de Kurama Mianto no esta sobre Gamabunta luego al parecer se sube arriba de el.